


running from an unlit fire

by ndhzt



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Pining™, also taos ace thanks, tiny sads but its not really that tiny its actually pretty big sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndhzt/pseuds/ndhzt
Summary: cold nights spent in the street, back to back.





	running from an unlit fire

**Author's Note:**

> alludes to darker things (not explicity stated) so tread carefully !!
> 
> is this what u call a drabble....
> 
> based on a moodboard thing i made: https://haterbyztao.tumblr.com/post/185472782278/cold-nights-spent-in-the-street-back-to-back

"jongdae you don't need to keep  _ running _ ." zitao said, hands balled up in tight fists in his lap, nails slowly sinking into his skin. "all you do is avoid no matter how hard i try to get you to actually sit down and talk to me! i'm here for you whether you want me to be or not, why can't you just…"

"why can't i just  _ what?"  _ jongdae shot back impatiently, his voice terse and too low. "finish what you were saying, tao."

zitao bit his lip.  _ why can't you just trust me? _

he hesitated, shaking his head to himself. that was asking too much, he didn't want the night to be cut short. "it's not like you."

jongdae let out a sharp sigh from his nose. "what is?"

"letting your emotions get the best of you."

jongdae laughed, a dry, humorless sound. "you say that like it's a bad thing."

"are you okay?" zitao blurted, staring hard at the curb that was a yard away from him to keep his temper from flaring up at jongdae's usual deflection.

silence passed over them, leaving zitao wondering if he messed everything up. this was the last night they'd have together for a while, he needed to know if jongdae was alright enough to be left on his own again until the next time. he needed to know if jongdae was alright enough for there to  _ be _ a next time.

"are you? with any of this?" jongdae finally said, his voice barely above a whisper. "i can't watch you leave me again, not now."

zitao blinked, a sudden heat washing over his face as his eyes stung and the curb in front of him blurred. blindly reaching at his side, he grasped jongdae's rough hand in a tight, near white-knuckled grip. "stay with me. please."

"...i don't know if i can."

" _ no _ ," a sharp interjection erupted from zitao, his own voice trembling and struggling to stay quiet. "promise me. you  _ have  _ to promise me, right now.

zitao waited to hear his words, waited for him to swear that he would stay with him. instead, he felt jongdae squeeze his hand once, twice, three times before he spoke again.

"only if you stay with me too."

zitao almost breathed a sigh of relief, his eyes closing as he all but slumped back against his person. "i will. i will."

"taozi," jongdae leaned his head back against zitao's. "why are you so different from the others? why didn't you give up like them?"

"because-"  _ i love you too much and it hurts. i can't ever leave you. i would do anything for you. "- _ you're my friend."

a soft hum surrounded him as his tears fell too fast for him to even try and catch. "i guess so." jongdae replied. "you're mine too."

**Author's Note:**

> aa im rusty at writing....if u want to leave a comment or a kudos :> i hope you're all having a good day~~


End file.
